Dagur the Deranged
|Faction = Berserker Tribe |Status = Alive |Occupation = Chief of the Berserkers King of the Defenders of the Wing |Location = Berserker Island |Alignment = Good Evil (formerly) |Father = Oswald the Agreeable (deceased) |Mother = Unnamed mother (deceased) |Sibling(s) = Heather (younger sister) |Cousin = Helen |Wife = Mala |Other = Haggard (great-uncle) Unnamed grandmother-in-law (deceased) |Voiced by = David Faustino |First Appearance = "Twinsanity" |Last Appearance = "King of Dragons, Part 2" |Quotes = |Gallery= |Source = Franchise}} Dagur the Deranged is a former villain and archenemy-turned-ally of Hiccup and the Dragon Riders in the DreamWorks Dragons: The Series, and the Chief of the Berserker Tribe. Later, in Dragons: Race to the Edge, he proves himself changed and does everything he can to help the Dragon Riders, which includes seemingly sacrificing himself to prevent them from taking on a suicide mission. Shortly after saving Shattermaster from the Dragon Hunters, Dagur ends up becoming a full-time dragon rider. He eventually gains Sleuther as his second dragon and later on marries Mala and becomes King of the Defenders of the Wing tribe. Official Description Physical Appearance Dagur has red hair and dark green eyes. He is rather skinny for a Viking, which is probably because he is young. He has been shown to tower over most of the teens in Berk nonetheless. He has two tattoos of three lines like claw marks, one across his left eye and the other on his upper right arm. In the first two seasons, Dagur's hair is pulled back in a braid, with a helmet that covers most of his head, and long horns on it. Under it he wears a black headband. He has a brown, short-sleeve shirt and a tan tunic with green metal studs. His left arm is covered in green bindings, with a large one on his forearm and a spiky elbow pad, and his right arm has only a leather strap. He has metal shoulder and knee pads, and a large, gold belt buckle with his crest, a Skrill, on it. Dagur wears tan pants and pale green boots with brown bands. He also has a black, studded belt he wears over his left shoulder, which he uses to carry his sword. In Race to the Edge, Dagur's hair is cut short and sticks up, and he has a short, shaggy beard. His arms are more muscly, as he has been working out during his time in prison. He has a list of names tattooed on his left forearm, most likely his "revenge list." In the first two episodes of Race to the Edge, Dagur wears the same outfits as in Riders and Defenders of Berk, but without his shoulder pads or left arm bands. His clothing is severely torn. Later, however, he wears a brown leather and metal tunic with a Skrill chest plate, as well as new knee pads. He has two arm pads as well as similar ones on his boots, which appear to be the same as in previous seasons. By the series finale of Race to the Edge, when he marries Mala, he appears to have shaved his beard. Personality His former title of Dagur the Deranged was actually quite fitting for him, as he was seen as violent and extremely unstable. When he laughed, at least initially, his smile changed to a frown after a while. At times he performs erratic acts without thought or reason, other than to shed blood and kill. This impulsiveness made him unpredictable at times. He may have be hyperactive as well as insane. He was especially eager to kill dragons and saw them as nothing more than targets for his sadistic sense of pleasure. It is shown that while Dagur prided himself as a dragon killer, he has little regard for the sport, having brought his entire armada to assist him on his hunt for Toothless. He also had an enormous ego, was very rude, and disrespectful. He also was very vengeful. He also showed a lack of respect for those who were peaceful in his debut. Also he is shown to have a sense of humour, such as when he meets Hiccup again in "Family on the Edge" and says "Hiccup! Where's my hug?" and when he calls Hiccup small and cuddly. But behind his insane and sadistic nature, he still has good in him. Dagur is understandably very fond of his sister, and helped her numerous times. Most iconically, he even dared to go against Viggo's orders to rescue Heather, who was sentenced to death, even though she was siding with the riders. Later, Dagur was willing to sacrifice himself to save the riders from potential death. As displayed in various events after his reformation, Dagur actually prioritizes family before anything else. He is fiercely protective of Heather, to the point of threatening Ryker not to harm his sister and often reinforcing their bond by saying things like, "Nothing like a family rift, eh, sister?" in "Maces and Talons, Part 1". He also willingly broke out and seemingly sacrificed his life to save Heather, despite her negativity against him, showing just how much she means to him. Abilities and Skills *'Strength and Fighting Skills:' Dagur is an accomplished fighter and has shown to be able to hold his own against Alvin the Treacherous, though he isn't above using unfair means in order to win. He also was able to control a Skrill, by harnessing it and controlling it with ropes. He has better fighting skills than many adult Vikings, such as Savage despite the fact that he is young. He has been working out for the past three years, as his muscles are shown to be a lot bigger and he has grown much stronger as he can incapacitate Outcasts, Berserkers and Dragon Hunters with one punch. *'Berserker Rage:' As a Berserker, Dagur tends to act savagely, even outside of battle. He enjoys violence of any kind and will even attack his own men. After being imprisoned for three years, these tendencies have intensified. It is possible he actually possesses Berserker abilities, this can be seen when Dagur requests Hiccup to howl with him, like a wolf (úlfheðnar) in "The Night and the Fury", and in their battle near the end he fought like an animal and acted savagely. *'Intelligence:' Despite claiming he hates strategy, Dagur is surprisingly clever. He managed to lure Hiccup to Outcast Island, by letting his soldiers tell Trader Johann false information about some kind of weapon that will use against the Riders of Berk in "The Flight Stuff". He also used Trader Johann to bring the Smothering Smokebreath nest to Berk in "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", so the dragons would steal Berk's weapons, making them vulnerable to an invasion. He also figured out the effect Dragon Root has on wild Dragons, and used this information to get the dragons and their Riders trapped in the academy, so he could trade with Hiccup for his dragon to save his friends. But it was unsuccessful, so he made up for it by capturing Stoick in "Cast Out, Part 1", instead to make another trade. His intelligence also allows him to gain the upper hand in battle like in "Team Astrid" he knew that his hit and run attack on Berk would get Hiccup and his Riders out in the open trying to find his fleet, he used that against them and had his men map the trajectory of their movements, thus that allowed him to find their secret hindeout on Dragon's Edge and lay siege to their base until Hiccup sent a message back to Berk for reinforcements, which forced Dagur into retreat. *'Speed and Agility:' Dagur has proven in fights against Alvin the Treacherous and several wild Dragons that he is a very fast and agile warrior. *'Leadership Skills:' Unlike the Outcasts, Dagur's soldiers appear to follow him out of respect and not fear. However, just like Alvin, his men wouldn't dream of not obeying their leader. The Outcasts join the Berserkers after Dagur supposedly kills Alvin in "A View to a Skrill, Part 2". However, he was still their leader three years later when he escaped from jail. Even after his reformation, he remains the leader of the Berserker tribe. *'Dragon Slaying:' He seemed to enjoy killing dragons. At first, he saw Barf and Belch and was very eager to capture the dragon to slice their heads off but it failed when he saw the dragon attack. As he saw trained dragons that are attacking in the Kill Ring, he was shown to be afraid mostly when he saw the Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare. But on Dragon Island, he was training for possibly weeks or months to kill dragons and study their abilities. He was able to kill a few dragons like a Monstrous Nightmare, proven by the dragon's skeleton. Though he gave this skill up as he now pure good of heart to dragons as he was given his own dragon and some amount of bond to thanks of Toothless. *'Skrill Controlling:' Dagur was able to control the Skrill very well, using the creature like a puppet as Dagur was able to make his Skrill attack everything. However, Hiccup managed to trick Dagur into standing in water as the Skrill attacked, electrocuting the Berserker, who then loses his Skrill in the ensuing chaos. *'Endurance and Stamina:' His body is very muscular as he able to endure attacks from other Vikings and continue to fight. He even endures getting shot with an arrow in his shoulder and is later shown to have recovered as he was able to fight once more after the treatment he got from Hiccup. His stamina is very high due to all of the training he has done over the years. *'Dragon Training and Riding:' Though very briefly, Dagur showed some signs of being a great dragon rider. His first ride on Toothless was difficult for him at first, although he did improve on the second time. He quickly earned the trust of Shattermaster, who became protective of him, even though they had only been together for one day. He proven to be fast learner according to Fishlegs as he was able to train Shattermaster very fast during the short time they have been together. He was also able to pick up other skills used by dragon riders during his isolation, like emitting a call to ward off Changewings. He even rode on the Triple Stryke for saving his life. *'Artistic Ability:' Dagur appears to have artistic talent, as seen on the cave wall drawings seen in "Enemy of My Enemy". It is unknown if he had any formal art training. However, his father, Oswald, also seems to be rather talented with sketches, as seen in "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken". It appears he inherited the artistic ability from his father Oswald the Agreeable. Weaknesses Aside from his absolute insanity, Dagur has an overwhelming sense of pride that prevents him from thinking clearly at times. He tends to be reckless and impulsive and charge headlong into fights where his opponents outsmart him. One such example is Hiccup challenging Dagur to a one-on-one battle between them and their dragons, despite Dagur's overwhelming advantage in numbers. His pride and impulsive nature also make him quite stupid, as he believes that Toothless will just respect him and let him ride without putting up any kind of fight. He also did not question Tuffnut's claim to be a Berserker. However, Dagur slowly began to overcome these weaknesses later on as he turned away from evil, gaining a good semblance of sanity and learning to let go of his pride. Dagur also tends to lean away from strategy, relying on brute force and harsh attacks to take down a target. He has been seen charging at enemies without regard to his own safety several times. This makes him relatively easy to defeat. Eventually, Dagur overcame this weakness too. Relationships Heather Heather is actually Dagur's long lost younger sister. He first mentioned that he had a sister in "The Night and the Fury", who had a shield like Hiccup's. For unknown reasons, Dagur attacked her village and killed her foster family, thus motivating her revenge. Then in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", he reunited with Heather, who did not know her true connection to Dagur. When he nearly captured her, he told his men he wanted her alive. After Heather learned the truth that Dagur was her brother, he offered her to join him, but she refused. It should be noted that Heather is on his revenge list, though the reason for this is unclear. Much more confusing, he seemed to be very excited with the fact that his sister is working with him and the dragon hunters despite the fact above. And he even hugged her when he thought Heather was trying to get him out of trouble with Viggo Grimborn, though she was actually trying to protect the riders who were captured on the hunters' ship they are also boarding. Dagur also defended her when Ryker suspected of her being a traitor. Most spectacularly, he let his sister go free after he was ordered to sentence her to death by Viggo after her betrayal was discovered. Though at first he was angry and agreed to imprison her in a cage, he finally had a change of heart and sets her and Windshear free, fully conscious that their allegiance is to the dragon riders, who are his mortal enemies. Heather became Dagur's reason to change and began to search around the archipelago to find her. He even asked for the Riders to help in a letter once. Dagur was even willing to become a dragon rider to fulfill his mission. When they met again on Dragon's Edge, Dagur was happy to see Heather, but the feeling was not mutual. Dagur tried to convince her he was trying to change, but she still believed he was working for Viggo. When Dagur found out about their mission, he tried to warn them it was a trap, Heather and the other didn't believe him. They caught him making his way towards the fleet, Heather tried to stop him, but he managed to subdue Windshear long enough to prove he was telling the truth. He ended up sacrificing himself to destroy Viggo's armada. Before he left, Dagur had written a note for Heather, expecting he would not survive the attack, apologizing to her for what he had done, and that he couldn't risk her life by facing the fleet. He tells about Viggo's dragon auctions, as well as the true fate of their father. Dagur now concludes with him wishing Heather to be safe, proving he had wanted to change and that he really did care about her. Dagur is also very protective over Heather and always wants her safe. Heather eventually embarks on a journey with Dagur to find their father again, finally realizing that Dagur has changed for the better and that he will likely not survive without his sister. Oswald the Agreeable Dagur is shown to have little respect for his father, due to his father's lack of interest in war. He spends most of his time on Berk disrespecting his father. Dagur claimed to have killed his father so people would think that he was tough enough to be chief. Though he admitted to Heather via letter that it wasn't true, and that he had actually disappeared. This could also mean Dagur also faked his hatred for Oswald to make it believable. Upon returning to the Edge, Dagur revealed he had been on a quest to find his father, which he planned to continue with Heather at his side. When he finally finds his hut on Vanaheim, he quickly regrets that he didn't send a search party and feels guilty that his father died alone. Vorg Vorg was the one who told Dagur about the Skrill, though he failed to deliver it to him. Vorg later acts as Dagur's second-in-command. He respects Dagur greatly. In Race to the Edge, Vorg appears to still be loyal to Dagur. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Dagur have known each other for a long time, usually meeting with their tribes' treaty signing. Dagur often bullied Hiccup, using him as a knife-throwing target or trying to drown him. Hiccup describes him as a "lunatic kid" and is not happy to learn that he is the new Berserker chief. Dagur confronts Hiccup about the Red Death and dragon training rumors he has heard, only for Hiccup to deny them. The dragon trainers stage a dragon attack to save Barf and Belch, and the Berserkers retreat, telling the Hooligans to consider the treaty signed. Hiccup later meets up with Dagur again on Dragon Island. Dagur is happy to see Hiccup alive after the "attack" and continually expresses shock at how the former fought off a Night Fury. Dagur then decides the two of them will hunt down the dragon together. He even starts calling Hiccup "brother," which the younger Viking found rather awkward. Dagur points out he and Hiccup are a lot alike: both are born leaders, sons of chiefs, and have fathers that had to be eliminated (the last one Hiccup quickly disagrees with). When Dagur learns that the truth about Berk's dragons, he feels betrayed and attacks Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup beats Dagur, and he and the others head back to Berk, as they need to be ready for when Dagur returns. After being defeated and telling the Berserker armada, Dagur tells them no one is to hurt Hiccup, except him, after he gets his dragon. After losing the symbol of his people, the Skrill, to Hiccup and Toothless, Dagur's pride was badly hurt, making him even more determined to capture the rider and his dragon. Dagur also tried to make Hiccup choose to give Toothless up for the sake of his loved ones, such as the Dragon Riders and Stoick. After being imprisoned, Dagur focused on getting revenge on Hiccup more than ever. He also kept calling Hiccup "brother," though more of in a mocking tone. After his resolve, Dagur tried to prove himself to Hiccup he had changed. He protected Hiccup from a group of Dragon Hunters, as well as come up with an antidote for dragon root when Toothless had been hit by their arrows. When they were captured, Dagur saved Hiccup from being branded and released him, with Toothless' help. Between the two events, Dagur looked hurt when Hiccup shout that he hated the Berserker when he left him behind to get Toothless. Dagur went to Hiccup again seeking help to become a dragon rider so he could search for his sister. While Hiccup was reluctant, he agreed, much to Dagur's joy. He continued to show gratefulness and admitted to his mistakes during training. When Dagur learned that Heather was with the Dragon Riders, he was more disappointed in Hiccup for keeping the secret instead of getting mad. When Dagur saw the plans for the Riders attack, he tried to warn Hiccup it was a trap. Dagur later rode out to prove he was right, and to protect his sister, possibly costing him his life. Hiccup was left feeling guilt-ridden for not believing him. When Dagur returned, Hiccup had doubts about trusting him, but Dagur eventually proved himself to be a worthy ally when needed most. Mala Dagur and Mala hardly knew each other existed until "Chain of Command", when they couldn't agree on anything while trying to help the Riders decide what to do about Johann's possible knowledge of the location of the Dragon Eye lenses. The twins try to trick them into getting along, and although their efforts didn't work as expected, the pair soon found they had an attraction for each other. Dagur attempted the trials that Snotlout had failed earlier in the series and passed. Therefore, Dagur was now in line to become the next King of the Defenders of the Wing, and Mala's husband. The two have a very public though quick romance throughout the remainder of the season (even doing "Eskimos" and "butterfly" kisses with "beard scratching"), ride together on Sleuther during combats, and finally marry in the finale with the Dragon Riders, Heather, and Throk as their witnesses. It is possible that their respective tribes were united through their wedding. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs is afraid of Dagur due to the fact that the latter locked him up in a cage and didn't feed him for at least a day and when he did feed Fishlegs, he fed him rotten cod heads. Dagur believed Fishlegs might be useful when tracking down Toothless in The Night and the Fury. When Fishlegs had to work with Dagur to train Shattermaster, the two bonded quickly and even came up with a new maneuver. In "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken", Fishlegs accompanied Dagur and Hiccup to help Dagur find his missing father. Alvin the Treacherous Alvin and Dagur used to be allies, though out of necessity. Both needed each other's forces in order to take over Berk. Both Tribes planned to betray one another afterward. However, they became official enemies when Dagur stole the Skrill and took over the Outcast Tribe. After Alvin regained control of his Tribe, Dagur was put in jail on Outcast Island. Savage Following Dagur's victory over Alvin, Savage willingly served under Dagur commanding the Outcasts. After Dagur's defeat by Hiccup, Alvin, and the dragons, he then spent three years in prison with Dagur, his Berserkers, and other Outcasts. However, he was freed and went with Dagur and the others to take Trader Johann's treasures hidden in the Ship Graveyard. He continued serving Dagur, even when he questioned his alliance with the Dragon Hunters. Dagur still saw Savage as a friend and invited him to rejoin the Berserkers. However, Savage grew tired of Dagur’s antics and started a coup to become the new Berserker Chief. With the help of the Dragon Riders, Dagur managed to reclaim his throne and have Savage imprisoned. Frozen Skrill When Dagur discovered that Vorg and his crew had found a Skrill, he was overjoyed. Upon hearing the Berkians had said Dragon, he organized an attack on Berk, which soon turned into a war. He managed to capture and control the Skrill but lost it again. In "A Time to Skrill", Dagur realizes that the 'magnificent flashes of lightning in the sky' are caused by the same Skrill he had captured and controlled to attack Berk. He was very much successful in taking down the Skrill once again and together with his alliance with Dragon Hunters, planned to use it as a weapon against Hiccup, Toothless, and his Dragon Riders to eliminate them once and for all. However, before their plan was even put into action, Hiccup and Toothless managed to free the Skrill from its cage and he, therefore, lost it again. Shattermaster Shattermaster is a green Gronckle that was given by Hiccup for Dagur to learn to be a dragon rider. While at first, he didn't want to ride him, Dagur soon learned dragon training was harder than it looked. The two quickly bonded, despite Dagur's need for control. Even though it had only been a day, Shattermaster defended Dagur when Astrid and Stormfly threatened him, much to the girls' surprise. Dagur was able to use Shattermaster to keep Heather and Windshear away from Viggo's fleet. He rode his new dragon into battle to destroy the fleet, though it appeared to cost them their lives. In the fourth season of Race to the Edge, Dagur's relationship with Shattermaster was shown to have increased, to the point where he considers Shattermaster to be his best friend and to have trained him to utilize a few unusual but extremely powerful fighting techniques. When Shattermaster was badly hurt in the final battle between the Dragon Hunters and the Riders of Berk and their allies, Dagur helped get the Gronckle to safety and told the dragon that if there was anyone he wanted to go out fighting with, it was Shattermaster. Shattermaster only appears once more at the end of Race to the Edge’s series finale, presenting the rings at Dagur and Mala's wedding. Possibly the reason why Sleuther replaces Shattermaster as Dagur’s dragon might be because Shattermaster might have been crippled due to the injuries he sustained in "Shell Shocked, Part 2". Sleuther Sleuther and Dagur first joined forces in "Shell Shocked, Part 2", after Shattermaster was injured in battle. Despite its rough history, Sleuther quickly bonded with Dagur and fought with him against the Dragon Hunters. Dagur was later seen riding Sleuther on Berserker Island in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island." Sleuther remains Dagur's dragon for the rest of the series. Toothless Before Dagur met Toothless, he didn't think Night Furies even existed. After that encounter, he wanted to hunt him down and slay him. However, upon learning Dragons could be trained, he wanted Toothless to become the new symbol of his tribe. In Race to the Edge, he seems to want revenge on Hiccup more than capturing Toothless, at least for now. After Dagur switched sides, he tried to help Toothless, who was struck by the Hunters' arrows. He did everything he could for the dragon to feel comfortable and keep him hidden. By this time, Dagur was calling Toothless by name. Dagur helped him recover by gathering ingredients for the antidote. Dagur and Toothless later teamed up to save Hiccup from the Dragon Hunters. When they met up again, Toothless was still at caution, but let Dagur ride him to pass the time waiting for Hiccup. Astrid Hofferson When Astrid learned Dagur was coming she said he should be locked up in a cage, and she wasn't happy to learn that Dagur was the new Chief of the Berserker Tribe. Three years after his war with Berk, Dagur captured her and the other dragon riders in exchange for Hiccup giving him the Dragon Eye. Astrid did not believe Dagur had changed and even though he was still working for Viggo. Dagur tried to convince her otherwise when she had to keep an eye on him. Dagur was impressed by Astrid's combination of fighting and dragon riding. Stoick the Vast Dagur doesn't like Stoick, having an obvious sense of disdain for Stoick's more merciful and peaceful ways and personality. This dislike turns into hatred as Berk and Berserk become official enemies. Dagur also held Stoick hostage, in exchange for Toothless. However, a few years later when Berk was in need of food, non-perishables, and medicinal supplies such as willow bark for Gothi, at the end of the Race to the Edge episode "No Bark, All Bite", they eventually solve their resource crisis by calling to Dagur for aid. Stoick is grateful for Dagur's generous assistance in their time of need despite not properly settling their differences aside. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston Dagur can't tell the twins apart. Several times he has thought Ruffnut was a boy. They also especially don't like him because he was going to kill their dragon. The three came to terms when Dagur visited Dragon's Edge to learn how to ride a dragon. He seemed to be impressed by the names Tuffnut comes up with. Snotlout Jorgenson Despite Snotlout being a great fan of Dagur, Dagur shows little to no interest in him, thinking his name is 'Snot-hat' or otherwise incorrectly pronouncing it. Snotlout was also the one who saved the Screaming Death's mother from him. Even after becoming allies with the riders of Berk, Dagur never did get Snotlout's name right, leading to the amusement of many others present (most notably Hookfang, Snotlout's own dragon). It was later revealed in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" that Dagur does indeed know Snotlout's actual name, but like to aggravate and annoy him by getting it wrong on purpose. Barf and Belch When Dagur demanded that the treaty had to be signed with Dragon blood, he soon came up with the idea to hunt down Barf and Belch, in order to use their blood. Though he tried to kill them, they managed to escape and defeat him with the aid of the other Riders and Dragons. When Dagur changed sides and redeemed himself, they, like everyone, eventually grew to trust the Berserker. Viggo and Ryker Grimborn Sometime during Race to the Edge, Dagur joined up with Ryker and the Dragon Hunters. He seems to be fine around Ryker, even nicknaming him "Rykie", but when he meets Viggo, he seems rather uncomfortable. Gustav Larson When Dagur accidentally shot down Gustav instead of Hiccup or one of the other riders, he was about to throw him to the eels, but Gustav tells him he can help him. Dagur gets the information he wants to get the Dragon Eye from Gustav, but says he's actually going to feel a bit bad when he kills him. He later takes Gustav in for an apprenticeship at Berserker Island. However, this was proven to be fake and was only part of a plan with Stoick to keep Gustav away from Berk for a little bit. Appearances Trivia *Dagur is so far the youngest Viking to become chief, the second being Hiccup. *He is the first character to enslave a dragon instead of training it, the second being Drago Bludvist, and the third being the Dragon Hunters. **He is also the second character to both own and ride two different dragons, a Gronckle and Triple Stryke; Shattermaster and Sleuther. *Dagur has a list of names on his left forearm, possibly his revenge list. The first says "Father", which is crossed out, followed by "Hiccup", "Night Fury", "Alvin", "Astrid", "Fishlegs", and finally "Sister" which refers to Heather. **Although Heather is on the list, he was happy that she was 'working with him' and freed her even though Viggo had sentenced her to death. It could be he was trying to find her instead, believing she was still alive when she was separated from her family. *Dagur is the second character to cut their hair (Ruffnut being the first), and the first for it to be permanent. *When angered, Dagur has a tendency to take out his frustration on his own men, often tossing them overboard, strangling them, or otherwise inflicting physical harm on them. *It is possible that Dagur is inspired by Norbert the Nutjob from the books, since both characters have many things in common: **They have alliterations in both their names and their titles. **Both of them have deceased fathers. **Both of them have mentally unstable personalities. **Both of them had been struck by lightning, though through different means (Dagur was struck by a Skrill while Norbert was hit directly through his axe). **Both of them prefer axes as their main weapons. **Both of them are former enemies of Hiccup and his tribe. **Both of them are chieftains to their respective tribes (Dagur to the Berserkers and Norbert to the Hysterics). **Their helmets look very similar. *For unknown reasons, in "Enemy of My Enemy" and "Family on the Edge", Dagur's irises are larger and lighter green, like Heather's. This may have been from his change of heart and decision to be kind. *His hair in Race to the Edge resembles Hiccup's in the books. *Dagur has been hit in the leg by a Deadly Nadder spine at least once. *Whenever Dagur is angry or annoyed, he sings a song to help him calm down. It goes: "I am the sea, calm and wide, my sense of peace comes from the inside." **It might have more lyrics, but these are the only ones heard. *In "Something Rotten on Berserker Island", it is revealed that Dagur has a throne made of axes and swords, similar to the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones. *His name is meant to sound similar to dagger. References Site Navigation Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Berserkers Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Group Leaders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Heather Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Dagur the Deranged Category:Sleuther Category:Shattermaster Category:Savage Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters